I want that way Eu quero assim
by Mistress Hakuron
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha brigam, há uma reconciliação......LEIAM...Qm ñ gosta de coisas melodramáticas ñ aconselho'...R e R!


Para quem não gosta de drama eu não recomendo essa song!!! Espero q gostem!!! R e R!!!  
  
I Want It That Way  
  
(Eu quero assim)  
  
- Inuyasha... Eu te amo tanto...mas não sei o que você sente por mim...você me protege...se preocupa...mas nunca pára de pensar um instante sequer na Kikyou...- diz Kagome baixinho suspirando. Eu só queria que você retribuísse meus sentimentos...- diz ela encostando-se na borda da janela e olhando as estrelas. Inuyasha...Você é meu único desejo, sem você não sei o que faria sem você! Você aquece meu coração...Inu-chan.  
  
Quando ela diz isso uma estrela brilha alto no céu caindo de repente. Ela percebe e dá um pequeno sorriso voltando à seus melancólico pensamentos.  
  
- Inu-chan... por que você não percebe meus sentimentos? Por que não acredita quando digo que quero assim? Sei que somos de dois mundo diferentes...mas isso não me importa...-uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo seu rosto- Não consigo tocar seu coração! Quando você propositalmente me afasta de você...por que brigamos?...por que você me faz sentir mal com nossas discussões? Por que você não consegue admitir que se preocupa e que sente ciúmes?- diz ela indo em direção à cama e caindo nela exausta, começando a dormir profundamente.  
  
^_^  
  
You are my fire  
  
Você é o meu fogo  
  
The one desire  
  
O único desejo  
  
Believe when I say  
  
Acredite quando digo  
  
I want it that way  
  
Eu quero assim  
  
But we are two worlds apart  
  
Mas somos dois mundos diferentes  
  
Can't reach to your heart  
  
Não consigo tocar seu coração  
  
When you say  
  
Quando você diz  
  
That I want it that way  
  
Que eu quero assim  
  
^_^  
  
-Puxa vida! Eu não sei o que fazer...(sempre tão indeciso né Inu- chan???^^')Eu gosto da Kagome, adoro ficar ao seu lado, ela me faz sentir bem...relaxado...mas a Kikyou deu a vida por mim...foi a primeira pessoa que "quase" me aceitou...agora não sei se ainda a amo...eu quero protegê- la...mas...não sei o que realmente sinto pelas duas... Espero descobrir...- diz Inuyasha em cima da Goshinboku olhando as estrelas.  
  
De repente ele sente um cheiro familiar, um cheiro que ele conhecia muito bem e que lhe trazia muitas lembranças...tanto boas...quanto ruins... Ele desce num salto da Goshinboku.  
  
- Kikyou...  
  
-Inuyasha...- diz ela se aproximando...- Por que você está tão pensativo?- pergunta ela bem próxima.  
  
- Eu estou confuso Kikyou...muito confuso...-digo baixando a cabeça.  
  
-Inu...Yasha...- diz ela tocando minha face delicadamente.- Sei que plantei dúvidas em seu coração...- diz ela me abraçando...- Mas...- ela se separa e me encara com os olhos lânguidos.- Inu-kun... Você foi...é...e sempre será meu amor... porém sei que agora existe outra em seu coração... Eu em breve não estarei mais neste mundo.  
  
- Por que diz isso Kikyou?- pergunto sem entender o porque das palavras dela.  
  
- Porque eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo...e você sabe disso... Esse corpo está se deteriorando... vocês já estão perto de derrotar Naraku e recuperar quase todos os fragmentos...eu terminei minha missão nesse mundo...- diz ela com um sorriso fraco...quase como que sofrido...- Minha primeira missão era me vingar de você pelo que havia me feito...descobri que você não era culpado...então minha missão se tornou acabar com o Naraku e devolver a jóia em segurança nas mãos de alguém que pudesse purificá-la e vencer a batalha que Midoriku começou e finalmente trazer a paz a este mundo.- diz ela agora com o rosto um pouco triste...- Eu não posso fazer isso...já não sou mais uma sacerdotisa pura... E já percebi que você também não me ama mais...você só quer me proteger por que se sente obrigado a isso...porque eu o salvei...mas você no fundo sabe que seu coração pertence aquela menina do outro mundo...Não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada Inu-kun...por isso adeus...- os youkais carregadores de alma dela chegaram com uma poção que ela tomou de um só gole...- Ahhhhhhh- grita caindo no chão, antes que ela caísse no chão eu a seguro.  
  
- Kikyou...eu gosto muito de você...- digo com um pequeno sorriso -Mas como você própria disse... a mulher que eu amo é a Kagome...- digo apertando-a em meus braços. I...Inu...Ya...yasha...- diz ela com grande dificuldade -Seja feliz com aquela humana... faça isso por nossa amizade... (q amizade¬¬')  
  
- Sim Kikyou...- Digo vendo o corpo dela inerte e sem vida e de repente sinto algo quente escorrendo por minha bochecha e chegando a minha boca...sinto um gosto salgado e percebo que estava chorando...- Finalmente Kikyou... Descanse em paz... Não se preocupe... Hoje mesmo me declararei à Kagome... - digo segurando-a e indo em direção ao vilarejo.  
  
Ele caminha lentamente relembrando a briga boba que tivera de manhã com Kagome...  
  
---------------------Flash Back---------------------  
  
- Ai não...esse cheiro nojento de novo...- Digo sentindo o cheiro daquele lobo fedido...  
  
Ao longe já se podia ver um pequeno tornado vindo em direção ao grupo. De repente o tornado pára em frente à uma garota com vestes estranhas para aquela época.  
  
- Olá Kagome!- diz o lobo fedorento para Kagome.  
  
- Olá Kouga-kun!- diz Kagome com um sorriso.  
  
- Como vai?- diz ele entregando-lhe algumas nadeshikos (assim q se escreve?^^").  
  
- Bem...Muito obrigada Kouga...-fala ela ruborizando e me deixando com um humor péssimo. (humor de cão Inu-chan???^^')  
  
- Ainda não encontrei o Naraku e por isso ainda não pude matá-lo e lhe oferecer sua cabeça!- Diz ele pegando as mãos dela fazendo com que eu perdesse o controle.  
  
- Você não vai encontrá-lo lobo fedorento!!!- Digo gritando e separando os dois.  
  
- O que você disse Cara de Cachorro???- diz ele no mesmo tom vindo para cima de mim...ou seja fazendo o que eu quero...  
  
- Tsc...tsc... acha mesmo que você irá me vencer?- Digo com um sorriso de desdém...  
  
- Quer apostar Cara de Cachorro???- pergunta ele já tentando me atingir.  
  
- Pára Kouga!!!- diz Kagome gritando fazendo com que ele parasse.  
  
- Tudo Bem K-chan...- diz ele se acalmando e indo em direção a ela.  
  
- K-chan...preciso ir!- diz ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela- o que me fez ferver por dentro.  
  
- Tá! Kouga-kun...te vejo!!!- diz ela sorrindo e acenando enquanto ele se distanciava.  
  
- Por que você deixou ele te beijar?- pergunto furioso para ela.  
  
- O que tem demais Inuyasha?- pergunta ela ficando com raiva e ao mesmo tempo encabulada.  
  
- Você gosta daquele desgraçado!!!- Digo alterado.  
  
- Gosto...Mas só como amigo!!!- Diz ela começando a gritar.  
  
- Deixe de mentir!!! Por que não vai atrás dele???- Digo emburrado.  
  
- INUYASHA!!! DEIXA DE SER CIUMENTO!!!- diz ela totalmente vermelha de raiva.  
  
- EU NÃO SOU CIUMENTO!!!-Digo rosnando.  
  
- É SIM SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
- NÃO SOU NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
- ÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
- SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
- SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*KAPOFT*  
  
- Sango me empresta a Kirara?- diz ela mais calma...  
  
- Claro!- diz Sango atônita. Assim Kagome volta para o vilarejo de Kaede e pula no poço, voltando para sua era. Onde fica pensando em seus sentimentos por Inuyasha.  
  
--------------------- Fim do Flash Back---------------------  
  
- Tenho que pedir desculpas à ela...e me declarar...espero que ela sinta o mesmo que eu... não quero que ela me rejeite...- diz ele com um suspiro inaudível para quem não tivesse aquelas potentes orelhas dele. Ele chega ao vilarejo e entrega o corpo de Kikyou a Sra. Kaede para que ela pudesse enterrar o corpo decentemente e logo após isso vai direto ao poço e pula dentro.  
  
^_~  
  
CHORUS  
  
Tell me why  
  
Me diz por que  
  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
  
Tudo não passa de uma dor no coração  
  
Tell me why  
  
Me diz por que  
  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
  
Tudo não passa de um engano  
  
Tell me why  
  
Diz por que  
  
I never wanna hear you say  
  
Nunca quero ouvi-la dizer  
  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
  
(Não quero ouvi-la dizer)  
  
I want it that way  
  
Eu quero assim  
  
^_~  
  
Eu chego a Era atual e vou em direção ao tão conhecido aposento, que tantas vezes antes já tinha ido e pulo cuidadosamente na sacada tendo uma visão muito nebulosa do quarto, pois as luzes estavam apagadas, entro devagar e observo uma figura frágil e delicada deitada na cama, dormindo tranqüilamente. Me aproximo da cama e me ajoelho devagar no chão para admirar tão esplêndida visão. Eu poderia ficar ali para sempre, vendo aquele anjo dormir calmamente. Me aproximo bastante do rosto dela e percebe que está um pouco molhado e que seus olhos estavam inchados. Me dou um tapa mentalmente e cuidadosamente seco aquelas lágrimas.  
  
- Kagome...-falo num sussurro quase inaudível, o movimento das mãos no rosto dela, fez com que Kagome acordasse e abrisse lentamente os olhos.  
  
- Inu...Inuyasha...- diz ela se levantando rapidamente. -O que faz aqui?- fala com um pouco de mágoa na voz.  
  
- Eu vim aqui para...-respiro tomando coragem para falar o que tinha vindo fazer. -para... parapedirdesculpas!!!- digo bem depressa.  
  
****************  
  
- O que você disse?- pergunto confusa, afinal ele não costumava vir a minha era depois de brigas como a que tivemos de manhã... eu tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer, mas queria saber se ele tinha coragem de repetir.  
  
- Eu...eu... vim...vim...aqui...para...pedir desculpas.- diz ele como se tivesse feito um grande esforço.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhh- digo com um sorriso enorme. -Nunca pensei que algum dia iria viver para ouvir você me pedindo desculpas.  
  
- Pare de brincar Kagome...- diz ele encabulado... - Você sabe como isso é difícil para mim...- diz ele bem baixo.  
  
- Eu sei...- falo baixo acariciando aqueles belíssimos cabelos prateados e aquelas orelhas super kawaiis... (elas são lindas né gente???^_^ ...So cute*_*), sinto ele estremecendo sobre meus toques e fico super feliz e aquecida por dentro.  
  
- Kagome... suas mãos são tão macias...- diz ele sussurrando com um gemido baixo o que me deixou totalmente surpreendida e um pouco vermelha, fazendo com que na surpresa deixasse de fazer o movimento,  
  
- Por que parou K-chan? Estava tão bom...- diz ele colocando a cabeça em meu colo, me deixando completamente vermelha, tanto pelo movimento súbito dele quanto por causa do apelido carinhoso, pelo qual ele me chamou.  
  
- E...eu...Nada Inu-chan...- digo voltando a acariciar a cabeça dele...(É tão bãoooooooo^_^... Eu adoro fazer isso!!!).  
  
- Kagome?- diz ele ainda baixinho.  
  
- Sim?- pergunto querendo saber o que ele queria falar.  
  
- Aishiteru... - Fico estática...não acredito no que estava ouvindo... mas...não podia ser outra coisa...  
  
- Eu também Inu-chan...-Digo dando um leve beijo ma bochecha dele, com isso ele levanta a cabeça do meu colo e me encara.  
  
-...  
  
*_*  
  
Am I your fire  
  
Eu sou o seu fogo?  
  
Your one desire  
  
Seu único desejo?  
  
Yes I know it's too late  
  
É, eu sei que é muito tarde  
  
But I want it that way  
  
Mas eu quero assim  
  
CHORUS  
  
*_*  
  
-...  
  
- Kagome... agora eu posso ver que não somos mais do jeito que éramos quando nos conhecemos, no começo eu não confiava em você... agora... confio a minha vida a você...- antes éramos apenas amigos...hoje... nós nos gostamos mais do que amigos você concorda?- pergunta ele em meu ouvido.  
  
- Sim, nós somos mais que amigos, não importa a distância em que estamos sempre senti isso... Inu-chan... Eu sempre te amarei...- digo também no ouvido dele.  
  
- Acredite, sempre... bem lá no fundo do meu coração... eu sempre te amei... sempre... desde a primeira vez que eu te vi... quando te confundi com a Kikyou...- continua ele sussurrando.  
  
- Inuyasha... desde que te vi... sempre percebi que você seria alguém muito especial para mim... sempre... queria quebrar a barreira que te impedia de viver...você vivia emburrado...queria te ver sorrindo...- digo me afastando um pouco dele e olhando aqueles lindos e brilhantes olhos âmbar e vendo um daqueles maravilhosos sorrisos, que eram muitos raros assim como as pérolas negras presentes em jóias de seu mundo.  
  
- Você gosta de meu sorriso?- ele pareceu um pouco surpreso e ruborizou um pouco.  
  
- Sim...- Falo dando o maior sorriso que pude.  
  
- O seu é muito mais belo minha amada Kagome...- Diz ele se aproximando.  
  
-_-'  
  
Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
  
Agora eu consigo ver que não somos mais  
  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
  
Do jeito que nós éramos antes, sim  
  
No matter the distance  
  
Não importa a distância  
  
I want you know that  
  
Eu quero que você saiba que  
  
Deep down inside of me  
  
Bem lá no fundo dentro de mim  
  
-_-'  
  
- Kagome...você é a chama que dá significado a minha vida...a única que eu almejo...e que sempre desejarei... Você poderia me aceitar?- pergunta ele parecendo um pouco aflito.  
  
- Claro que sim Inu-chan...- digo com um grande sorriso repleto de felicidade e amor.- Eu te amo demais... não quero que você me deixe jamais...- digo olhando-o.  
  
- Não quero nunca ouvir-te dizer que me deixará...minha doce K-chan...- diz ele me abraçando.  
  
- Eu nunca vou me separar de você... Inu-chan... nunca está me ouvindo?- pergunta calma e docemente...  
  
- Sim...eu também nunca te abandonarei...- diz ele afrouxando o abraço e olhando para os meus olhos com tanto amor... que fiquei muito feliz e mesmo confiando nele cegamente...dessa vez pude ver que não tinha volta...que aquilo não iria mudar... que o meu amor era correspondido com a mesma intensidade.  
  
You are my fire  
  
Você é o meu fogo  
  
The one desire  
  
O único desejo  
  
You are, you are, you are, you are  
  
Você é, você é, você é  
  
Don't wanna hear you say...  
  
Não quero ouvi-la dizer...  
  
Vejo o rosto dele se aproximando pouco a pouco, eu já podia sentir a respiração suave dele em meu rosto se misturando com a minha própria... conseguia sentir o calor dos nossos rostos e percebia que ele estava sentindo o mesmo...sinto as batidas de meu coração acelerando e instintivamente coloco minha mão sobre o peito dele e sinto que as batidas dele também estão aceleradas... fecho meus olhos lentamente, esperando pelo momento que tenho almejado por tanto tempo e de repente posso sentir os lábios dele quentes pressionando levemente os meus, a sensação era tão boa, tão cândida.  
  
************  
  
Quando terminamos nosso diálogo e colocamos tudo as claras eu não pude conter a vontade que eu vinha reprimindo a tanto tempo, por pensar que ela não iria retribuir meus sentimentos e por ter tantas dúvidas em meu coração, dúvidas que só foram esclarecidas hoje. Eu aproximei o meu rosto daquela face angelical e pude sentir a respiração dela calma e quente em meu rosto, as batidas do coração dela aceleradas esperando somente que eu selá-se nossas declarações com um gesto que demonstrava todo o sentimento que tínhamos guardado dentro de nossos corações, logo consegui sentir os lábios macios e quentes dela, pressionei levemente e bem lentamente para poder aproveitar cada instante desse momento tão especial, mas logo o desejo foi mais forte e pressionei mais firmemente e sinto ela abrindo os lábios para permitir que eu aprofundasse aquele momento tão esperado. Minha língua entrou naquela boca tão saborosa e calmamente começou a explorá-la e brincar com a língua dela fazendo com que ela desse um pequeno gemido de prazer, não pude me conter e a abracei fortemente desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Depois de um tempo nos separamos par tomar fôlego.  
  
- Kagome...-falei ainda arquejando para pegar um pouco de ar. -Nós deveríamos ter feito isso à muito tempo atrás... Tudo não passava de um medo bobo um engano, que graças a Kikyou foi consertado, a dor de nossos corações finalmente foi curada...e finalmente eu posso dizer que eu quero assim...- digo beijando a novamente com renovada paixão.  
  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
  
Tudo não passa de uma dor no coração  
  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
  
Tudo não passa de um engano  
  
I wanna hear you say  
  
Quero ouvi-la dizer  
  
I never wanna hear you say  
  
Nunca quero ouvi-la dizer  
  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
  
(Não quero ouvi-la dizer)  
  
I want it that way  
  
Eu quero assim  
  
CHORUS  
  
Bem espero que vcs tenham gostado....Essa foi minha promeira song...ficou bastante dramático...mas era isso que eu tava planejando!!! ^_^... se acham que merecem alguma consideração ou se ficou seriamente ruim deixem uma review expressando sua opinião!!! Críticas são bem vindas...desde que sejam construtivas^^'... Até uma próxima fic!!!  
  
Kissus  
  
Ja ne ^_~ 


End file.
